L'expérience
by Mac DyE
Summary: Une petite expérience de notre astrophysicien favori... Ma première fic à chapitres en français! C'est un piti McBeck hihi...
1. Expérience en cours

C'est ma première fic! En fait au début je l'ai écrite en anglais (vive la bilinguilité! -ça existe ce mot?-) puis paf!(ça fait des chocapics ---rooooh j'suis trèèèès fatiguée là---) la voilà en français... Alors Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**

_**Titre :** L'expérience_

_**Saison :** la 2, quelques temps après l'épisode "Duet"_

_**Disclaimer :** 'a toujours rien... ze veux un Roro pour le prochain Nono... sniff, encore un an à poirauter..._

_**Personnages :** essentiellement Roro et Nounours (et oui, c'est mon premier McBeck --slash powaaaaaaaaaaa--)_

_**Résumé :** une petite expérience de notre astrophysicien favori..._

* * *

C'était une belle journée sur Atlantis. Tout semblait être tranquille. 

Mais " semblait " seulement. Quelque part dans la cité, quelqu'un réfléchissait.

Dans ses quartiers, Rodney pensait à _ça_. Deux semaines plus tôt, il avait embrassé quelqu'un. Un homme. _Carson_.

- Mon Dieu, comment ai-je pu…

En fait, ce n'était pas lui, mais le lieutenant Cadman. Mais tout de même, ça résonnait dans son esprit… Surement parce qu'a ce moment-là, il avait pensé que c'était agréable.

- Non, non, non…Cria-t-il dans sa chambre. C'est impossible, je n'ai pas pensé ça !

Pourtant il savait que c'était vrai…

- Peut-être… Peut-être était-ce les sentiments de Cadman… Oui, c'est forcément ça…

Mais il devait en être sûr.

- Allons-y et réessayons !

Il sortit, se rendit directement au laboratoire de Carson et demanda " Où est donc ce fichu sorcier vaudou **(1)**? "

- Juste ici, répondit une voix à l'accent écossais.

- Ah, Carson. Dites-moi, y aurait-il un moment où nous pourrions parler en privé ?

- Là, maintenant, pas vraiment… Je suis un peu occupé… Est-ce vraiment important ? Ce soir peut-être ?

- Et bien, ce n'est pas très important… mais si, en fait. Alors, ce soir, 8h, dans mes quartiers ?

- D'accord…Mais est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un gros problème ? Votre santé… ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… Hum… Juste… Je dois vous parler…Alors, on se voit ce soir !

Rodney sortit sans autre commentaire, laissant le docteur seul avec ses questions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir même, Carson se rendit chez McKay, un peu en avance car il était curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien vouloir le scientifique.

Il sonna et Rodney lui ouvrit.

- Carson ? Déjà ? Vous avez un problème de montre où quoi ?

- Non, Rodney, bien sûr que non, mais…

- Parce que vous êtes quand même drôlement en avance, et si je n'avais pas été là, vous seriez resté là… ? Et si…

- Rodney, s'il vous plait, si nous en venions au fait…

McKay se tut et répondit un ton plus bas :

- Oui, entrez, entrez…

L'écossais entra et s'assit.

- Alors, si vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas…

- Et bien, pour être tout à fait franc, dit-il tout en asseyant à son tour, je pensais à ce qui s'était passé il y a deux semaines – bien sûr vous savez comme moi que ce n'était pas voulu et que c'est Cadman **(2)** qui l'a fait, pas moi, et de toute façon, qui…

- Rodney! Venez-en au fait, s'il vous plait.

- Et bien, en fait… Pour une expérience il faudrait…que nous recommencions.

Carson ouvrit de grand yeux et resta bouche bée. Recommencer? Il y avait déjà pensé… Mais tout de même…

- Oh Carson, ne faites pas cette tête, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau…

- Désolé, mais, heu… Que…Comment…Enfin, je veux dire…Une expérience?...Quelle…

- En fait, et croyez-moi c'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté, il m'est venu une pensée lors de notre… échange, et cette…pensée m'a mis un peu mal à l'aise…

- Et… quelle était cette pensée? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Si, ça l'est.

- Ah.

- …mais il faudra bien que je vous le dise pour que vous compreniez… Déjà que vous n'êtes pas très rapide à la comprenette!

- Merci, Rodney, trop aimable…

A cet instant, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et le scientifique pensa que Carson avait de beaux yeux… Aie! Il y avait encore pensé! Il fallait vite passer à l'acte avant que ces stupides idées ne reviennent. Il se leva.

- Enfin, peu importe, allons-y.

Carson se leva à son tour se plaçant devant lui et tenta d'en savoir plus.

- Mais… Rodney, je… Vous ne m'avez rien expl…

- Non, non, non, je ne veux rien entendre, et je ne veux plus avoir à répondre à toutes vos satanées questions…

- Rodney, enfin…

Ce fut au tour de Carson de regarder son camarade dans les yeux… Il eut cette impression si dérangeante de s'y noyer… Mais c'était en même temps si agréable…

La voix de Rodney le ramena sur la terre ferme.

- Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?

- Mais enfin…

McKay n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il lui fallait sa réponse : est-ce que oui ou non il appréciait les baisers de Carson…

Et il l'embrassa donc.

Surpris, Beckett n'eut pas le temps d'éviter. Et puis, après tout, si c'était pour une expérience…

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se laisser porter. Ce qu'il réussit parfaitement, à son grand étonnement.

Rodney, lui, essayait d'analyser le flot de sensations et de pensées qui lui parvenaient… Et se détacha brutalement.

- Carson…

- Rodney…

- Vous avez mis la langue!

Carson sourit timidement tout en rougissant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête?

- Je, heu, suis désolé… Je me suis laissé emporter…

- J'ai vu ça oui!

- Je suis navré. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux laisser ça pour ce soir…?

- Non. Pas question; tant que je vous ai sous la main, je compte bien comprendre…

- Comprendre quoi?

- Rien, recommençons voulez-vous…

Carson ferma les yeux pour éviter de rougir comme une fillette, attendant l'impact. Rodney fit de même et posa ses lèvres sur celles du médecin.

Et là… Il n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait se produire. L'écossais non plus d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, ils ne furent pas surpris…

* * *

**(1)** merci à Navis et Laura de m'avoir rappelé ce terme... biz les filles! 

**(2)** dans la première version de cette fic, lors de la traduc', je m'étais trompée... j'avais marqué Caldwell... la honte...**-.-;**

héhé, j'vous ai laissé en plein trip là, hein...???? _(rire sadique)_

_

* * *

_Spécial Préviews!

**Navis :** merkiii quand même! SLASH POWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ga!


	2. L'agression

Allez les poules voilà la fuite... heu pardon la suite! lol

_((j'suis trop happy, mon chéri m'as offert une bague en or avec un lapis-lazuli dessus, elle est trop belle...!!!! ))_

* * *

Carson ferma les yeux pour éviter de rougir comme une fillette, attendant l'impact. Rodney fit de même et posa ses lèvres sur celles du médecin.

Et là… Il n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait se produire. L'écossais non plus d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, ils ne furent pas surpris…

Se laissant de nouveau aller, Carson se prit à nouveau au jeu, et Rodney finit par se laisser faire aussi.

Doucement, leurs langues se mêlèrent… Le temps semblait suspendu.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par se séparer, l'écossais devint cette fois encore rouge comme une tomate, et le canadien n'en fit pas moins.

- Rodney, je… je crois que je devrais rentrer…

- Oui, je crois aussi…

Carson baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, il se tourna vers le scientifique et lui dit en souriant qu'il serait aimable de ne plus compter sur lui pour de telles expériences.

Rodney hocha la tête.

Carson s'en fut alors, pensant encore à ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Si ça avait été Laura… Aurait-il réagi de la même façon?

Lorsqu'il fut seul dans sa chambre, il s'imagina la scène deux fois : une fois avec elle et une fois avec lui… Et il fut obligé de s'avouer qu'embrasser Rodney lui faisait plus d'effet qu'embrasser Laura.

Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien.

Cadman était belle, courageuse, drôle,… Tout le contraire de McKay. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent… Une tendresse… Quelque chose de flou, mais de terriblement attirant dans cette relation.

Mais toutes ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque sa radio grésilla.

"Docteur Beckett, on vous demande d'urgence dans les quartiers du colonel Sheppard!!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, McKay s'était assis sur son lit.

C'était impossible, ils n'avaient pas…

Et pourtant, le souvenir même de ce baiser le faisait frissonner.

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit, d'une manière ou d'une autre épris de l'écossais…?

Après tout, pourquoi pas… Il avait ressenti comme une sensation… L'impression d'être drogué… Que son esprit pendant quelques instants l'avait quitté, pour ne lui laisser que les émotions "physiques".

Et, il fallait l'avouer, Carson embrassait plutôt bien. A cette pensée, Rodney rougit.

- Et voilà, murmura-t-il, je suis amoureux d'un homme…

Il pensa aussi que c'était une chance que ce ne soit pas de Zelenka ou de Ronon. Le premier n'était pas vraiment attirant (et terriblement agaçant)**(1)**, et le second était digne de Conan le Barbare…

Décidément, il avait (encore une fois) fait le meilleur choix possible!**(2)**

C'est à ce moment qu'il eut un appel dans son communicateur.

"Rodney, ici Elizabeth, on a besoin de vous chez le Colonel Sheppard!"

A sa voix, il sut que c'était soit très urgent, soit très grave, soit les deux.

Et ça ne présageait rien de bon!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il arriva aux quartiers de Sheppard, les infirmiers l'emmenaient sur un brancard.

Carson, Elizabeth, Ronon et Teyla parlaient dans la chambre. Il vint les voir et demanda ce qui s'était passé, en essayant d'éviter le regard de l'écossais.

- Il a été agressé, répondit Weir. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé… Teyla passait par là lorsqu'elle a entendu un cri.

- Ah?

- Oui, dit l'intéressée, je suis entrée et je l'ai trouvé là, par terre.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, expliqua Carson, il a été poignardé dans le dos et par surprise. Le criminel a du s'échapper en entendant Teyla arriver.

- Et comment va-t-il?

- Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, mai sil va être collé au lit pendant quelques temps… Il faut que j'y aille d'ailleurs.

- Tenez nous au courant, demanda la diplomate.

Carson approuva d'un hochement de tête et sortit.

Rodney remarqua que le médecin évitait aussi son regard. Pas une fois il l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

- Bien, déclara alors Weir, il va nous falloir interroger tout le monde dans la base, je veux les alibis de chacun… Ronon, Teyla, je vous charge de ça. Mais, attention Ronon, pas de violence!

- Je vais essayer, ironisa-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Rodney et Elizabeth se dirigèrent vers la salle de la porte.

- Avez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça?

- A vrai dire, pas vraiment. Il va falloir que je cherche qui a eu un différent avec lui récemment…

Rodney acquiesça.

- Au fait, il va me falloir votre alibi à vous aussi.

- A moi? Pourquoi? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un grand meurtrier?

- Non, mais on ne sait jamais. Bien que j'ai confiance en vous, personne n'est à l'abri d'une mauvaise langue… J'espère que vous n'y verrez aucun inconvénient.

- Non, non, pas du tout…

Beau mensonge, en fait… Rodney n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter ce qu'il avait fait de sa soirée. Il raconterait probablement n'importe quoi.

Il laissa Elizabeth repartir seule et décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Sheppard.

Une fois arrivé à la salle de soins, il tenta d'éviter Carson… Mais ce n'était pas facile: ici, c'était son territoire.

Il lui demanda des nouvelles du militaire tout en évitant de le regarder en face.

- Son état est stationnaire. Il devrait se réveiller demain matin.

- Ah…

- Etes-vous vraiment venu pour parler de ça, Rodney?...

- …**(3)**

- Rodney…

- Quoi…?

- Répondez à ma question…

- Il du faire un effort surhumain pour lui répondre : "Oui…et non..."

Carson soupira, et demanda ce qu'il voulait.

- Et bien, par rapport, à cette histoire d'alibi… Il est évident que nous n'étions pas ensemble, n'est-ce pas?

- Evidemment!

- Evidemment…

Il repartit, à la fois déçu et rassuré.

Carson, lui, resta, à surveiller John, seul avec ses pensées, se demandant s'ils allaient pouvoir tirer un trait sur cette histoire…Mais ce n'était pas gagné.

* * *

**(1)** allez, ça commence, je me met à critiquer mon chéri... sniff c'est triste la vie d'auteuse... 

**(2)** un Rodney pas sûr de lui n'est pas un bon McKay ;-)

**(3)** il s'agit evidemment d'un silence perplexe (looooool j'suis vraiment TRES fatiguée --faut dire qu'il est 1h43 du mat--)

oOoOo

_Au fait heu... pour les fans de Sheppy... heu... TAPEZ PAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!! il est pas mort! tapez pas! ailleuh!

* * *

Special Previews!_

**Alpheratz :** t'inquiète il souffrira pas longtemps... la suite? heu... elle arrive:)

**VLU :** merkiii! tu soupçonnes bien... mais chut! tu verras c'est compliqué (lol)... pour Ronon, moi aussi je l'adooore mais bon il me fallait un méchant pour la deathfic alors... (mcbeck powaaa! ga!) au fait, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!!


	3. Mensonges et Conséquences

Héhé, voilà pour les impatientes,et merci pour vos previews... ;)

* * *

Le lendemain, après une très courte nuit de sommeil, Rodney fut appelé au bureau du Dr Weir.

Lorsqu'il s'y présenta, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul : Carson, Radek, Teyla, Ronon et le major Lorne étaient présents aussi.

- Bien, commença Elizabeth, j'ai les alibis de tout le monde sur Atlantis, grâce au travail exténuant de Teyla et Ronon. Il ne me manque plus que les vôtres… Je vais donc vous faire passer un petit interrogatoire avec l'aide de Ronon, chacun votre tour. Ce sera rapide.

- Pourquoi? Vous n'avez pas encore trouvé le coupable? S'inquiéta Rodney.

- Non, toujours pas; tout les membres de l'expédition ont un alibi en béton… D'où l'interet d'avoir le votre!

- Et pourquoi Ronon n'y a pas droit?

- Il était avec moi hier soir…

- Ah, vraiment?

- Oui, je lui apprenais à jouer aux échecs.**(1)**

Rodney ne sut que répondre. Il regarda les autres membres de l'assemblée, et vit au passage que Carson souriait. Il eut terriblement envie de lui demander pourquoi, mais s'en abstint.

- S'il n'y a plus d'autres questions, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Qui se dévoue pour passer en premier?...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deux heures plus tard, Carson était à l'infirmerie, tapant des rapports, lorsque sa radio grésilla. C'était son tour. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion.

Finalement, Lorne s'était dévoué pour passer en premier, parce qu'il avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire. Ensuite, Teyla y était allé, puis Radek et Rodney.

Rodney…

L'écossais espérait qu'il n'avait rien lâché. Bah, connaissant le canadien et sa fierté habituelle, il ne dirait rien.

Mais tout de même, si quelqu'un venait à apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé…

Carson sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Le souvenir était encore vivace dans son esprit…

… et dans son corps aussi!

A vrai dire, lorsqu'il avait enfin pu dormir un peu, il avait rêvé de Rodney… et au réveil il avait trouvé une certaine partie de son anatomie dans un état bien spécial…

"Oh Seigneur…"

Carson se passa la main sur le visage. Cette histoire le rendrait fou.

"Fou d'amour?" fit une voix insidieuse dans sa tête, la sienne à dire vrai.

Il soupira et pressa le pas. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, Elizabeth lui indiqua une chaise et s'assit en face de lui. Ronon était derrière Elizabeth, appuyé sur le mur. Le médecin sentit ses mains trembler.

- Bien, alors Carson, que faisiez-vous hier soir entre 19 heures 30 et 20 heures 30…?

- Et bien j'étais en train de me promener…

Zut! Sa voix tremblait aussi…

-Vous vous promeniez?

- Ou-oui… J'étais fatigué mais j'a-je n'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il l'affirmer? Je veux dire : vous a-t-on vu?

Aie! Il n'avait pas pensé à ça… Il regarda la diplomate, puis Ronon, puis ses propres mains. Une idée, vite…

Qui…Qui…

- Oui, quelqu'un m'a vu. Je passais devant chez lui à ce moment-là.

- Qui?

Carson souffla et pria mentalement pour que son improvisation corresponde à ça…

- Rodney. Rodney McKay.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une fois Carson sorti, Elizabeth se tourna vers Ronon.

- Alors?

- Beckett ment.

- C'est aussi mon impression… A quoi l'avez-vous vu?

- Sa voix n'était pas assurée, et ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles. Il semblait presque terrorisé…

- Oui… Mais en même temps, je ne vois pas Carson poignarder le colonel Sheppard.

- Moi non plus. Il n'aurait aucune raison de le faire.

- Je pense qu'il essaye de couvrir quelqu'un.

Ronon semblait déjà sûr de lui…

- Vous avez une idée de qui…?

- La même que vous je pense. Et puis vu que Sheppard n'est pas encore réveillé, il ne peut pas nous contredire…

Elle acquiesça et soupira.

- Oui, c'est le seul dont l'alibi est bidon et qui pourrait en vouloir à John…

- Alors?

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, Ronon.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Rodney entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Ronon et plusieurs gardes. Armés.

- McKay? Il va falloir me suivre. Considérez-vous en état d'arrestation.

* * *

**(1)** un peu ridicule non? et pourtant tellement amusant...

bon, je sais c'était un peu court... Mais la suite va arriver!


	4. Feelings

_Avant dernière partie... Je sais, c'est court comme fic, mais pour certaines choses, pas besoin de faire long! ;-)_

* * *

- Pour la vingtième fois : je n'ai pas tenté de tuer Sheppard! 

Assis dans le bureau du docteur Weir, Rodney semblait dans une colère indescriptible.

Derrière, Radek et Teyla se regardèrent, avec un regard qui signifiait que, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait gueuler fort!

- Dans ce cas, demanda Elizabeth, pourquoi Carson a-t-il dit que vous l'aviez vu se promener, alors que vous disiez être au mess? D'ailleurs, personne ne vous y a vu!

- Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui mentirait, hein? Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être ce fichu écossais ou même le docteur Stumble McStupide**(1)**? Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que vous étiez le seul à avoir une dent contre Sheppard!

Le ton redescendit d'un cran. Rodney semblait tout à coup ne rien comprendre.

- Une dent contre Sheppard? Mais enfin, tout le monde a une dent contre Sheppard!

- Suffit, Rodney, je me suis renseignée! Vu ce qui s'est produit lors la dernière mission, je crois que c'est on ne peut plus clair! Vous voulez que je vous rafraichisse la mémoire?

Dieu merci non, il n'en avait pas besoin!

Lors de cette mission, ils avaient dragué la même fille. Sheppard l'avait coiffé sur le poteau. Le lendemain soir, complètement ivre, Rodney avait juré de tuer le militaire. Qui l'avait entendu. Qui était saoul aussi. Et ils avaient fini par se battre comme des chiffonniers.

- Mais c'était des paroles en l'air!

- C'est ce que vous dites, et je ne demande qu'a vous croire, mais dans ce cas, dites-moi où vous étiez!

Le canadien faillit répondre. Lorsque Carson entra.

- John s'est réveillé.

- Alors, demanda Teyla, qu'a-t-il dit?

- Il ne sait pas qui l'a frappé… Il n'a pas eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit.

Le cœur du scientifique se serra instantanément. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Carson, dit alors Elizabeth, répétez-nous ce que vous avez dit…Lors de l'interrogatoire…

- J'ai… dit…

Il jeta un regard désespéré à Rodney. Un regard qui demandait : "ta liberté ou ta fierté?".

Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Le médecin eut l'impression que toutes les images de la soirée passée défilaient dans sa tête. Et le regard de Rodney était si… Tellement… Oh et puis zut!...

Carson abdiqua : il ne pouvait pas mentir une deuxième fois.

- J'ai menti.

Ronon fit un bond de deux mètres et Weir ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Quoi? Carson…

Il soupira et s'assit.

- Je suis désolé, Elizabeth. Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire… Je me sentais tellement au dépourvu… Mon alibi était tellement pourri…

- Mais enfin Carson, où étiez-vous, que s'est-il passé?

McKay soupira. Un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le médecin se dit qu'après tout…

- J'étais…avec Rodney.

Regard foudroyant du scientifique.

- Il m'apprenait… à jouer à Warcraft. **(2)**

Silence perplexe.

Tous se regardaient, ne sachant que dire.

- A Warcraft?

Carson ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Oui, je m'y suis intéressé il y a peu et… Comme Rodney s'y connaît mieux que moi…

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu le faire arreter?

- Ah ça oui! Rajouta McKay. Merci l'amitié!

- Je sais mais… Je ne savais pas quel alibi il allait donner… Donc…

- Et vous Rodney? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

- Vous trouvez ça glamour, vous, d'apprendre à Beckett comment tuer des morts-vivants?

Personne ne répondit et Zelenka eut un sourire amusé en direction de Weir.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un alibi de première classe, ironisa-t-il avec son fort accent.

- Oui, je l'avoue… Mais alors, qui a pu faire ça?

- A moins, proposa Ronon, que vous ne mentiez tout les deux.

Un silence troublé emplit la salle.

- Mais enfin, cria Rodney, vous allez me lâcher avec ça oui ou non?

- Ma foi, soupira Teyla, bien que ce soit déplaisant, c'est une éventualité à prévoir.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, résuma Elizabeth. Appelez le SGC et demandez-leur s'ils ont toujours l'appareil des Tok' Ra… Celui qui permet de repérer si on ment ou pas… Nous allons refaire passer chacun devant cet appareil cette fois. Toute la base y aura droit, mais je veux le fin mot de l'histoire. Pendant ce temps, Rodney, Carson, vous êtes sous surveillance armée… Et aucun rapport entre vous, même pour demander l'heure, ne sera toléré. Suis-je assez claire?

Soupirs prononcés, puis: "Oui, Elizabeth."

Rodney pensa que cette journée était vraiment pourrie.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas finie…

Carson, lui, se dit que plus jamais il ne ferait passer la fierté de Rodney en premier… Même s'il devait passer pour un gay.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

John s'énervait sur son lit.

- Doc, je vous dis que je vais bien!

- Oui, mais moi je vous garde en observation pour le moment! Ce n'est pas rien un coup de couteau! Vos plaies ne sont pas totalement refermées!

- Doc…

- J'ai dit! Désolé l'ami.

Le colonel Sheppard était réveillé depuis un peu plus de trois heures maintenant.

Beckett lui avait exposé vite fait la situation (le coup de couteau dans le dos, les recherches… tout en évitant de mentionner les problèmes qu'il avait avec Rodney McKay).

John avait bien percuté, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le doc devait rester sous surveillance. Et il avait beau le lui demander, Carson trouvait toujours un moyen de changer de conversation.

Ce dernier finit par s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il avait besoin de décompresser un peu.

Tout ça s'était enchainé un peu vite pour lui… Et il avait fait une bourde. Il avait fait accuser Rodney à tort.

Celui-ci ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt!

Mais autre chose l'inquiétait…

L'appareil Tok' Ra.

Il n'y aurait aucun moyen de mentir, et tout le monde saurait la vérité. Il était amoureux d'un homme.

"Et de Rodney en plus…" pensa-t-il.

Il rit pour lui même : ça n'aurait pas pu être pire.

Il imaginait déjà le regard de Laura lui disant "Tu m'as menti?"

Aie aie aie… Mon Dieu que c'était pas bon!...

Le seul point positif qu'il trouva était que le beau canadien (il rougit cruellement à cette pensée) semblait partager ses sentiments.

"Un autre baiser peut-être…?"

Carson se sentit fondre comme glace au soleil.

Oui. Ca ne lui déplairait pas. Un autre baiser. Puis deux, puis trois, puis…

Il manqua d'oxygène en pensant à ce qui pourrait se produire ensuite.

"Faire… l'amour…?"

Aie aie aie… Ca y est, quelque chose dans son pantalon avait répondu présent! **(3)**

A court de souffle et rouge comme une tomate, il décida de penser à autre chose.

Mais à quoi?...

Il sortit de son bureau et prit la direction des toilettes.

Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Donc…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans son labo, Rodney tournait en rond.

Radek le regardait en soupirant. Deux heures qu'il bougeait sans cesse. Il n'avait pas regardé une seule fois son ordinateur, il avait passé son temps à marmonner et à soupirer, tout en faisant des allers-retours entre le bureau et… Et bien, à vrai dire, le reste de la pièce.

- Rodney, vous devriez vous asseoir…

- Laissez-moi réfléchir, laissez-moi réfléchir, il faut que je trouve une solution, un génie comme moi doté d'un diplôme en astrophysique doit pouvoir trouver une solution, il faut que je trouve, il faut que je trouve…

- Quelle solution…?

- A… heu… Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Rodney, soupira Radek pour la énième fois, si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez m'en parler…!

Le scientifique pila net, eut son sourire sarcastique, et finit par s'asseoir.

- Ok, monsieur-je-peux-aider, voyons voir… Disons que vous avez échangé un baiser passionné avec une personne, que vous n'êtes pas sensé aimer, et que comme vous ne voulez pas le dire, vous vous retrouvez en prison pour le meurtre de votre meilleur ami… Vous faites quoi?

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas sensé aimer cette personne?

- Disons qu'elle est déjà prise…

- Et pourquoi le meurtre de votre meilleur ami?

- Parce qu'il a été tué pendant que vous étiez avec elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité?

- Parce qu'aussi non cette personne serait corrompue, et parce que son conjoint actuel nous ferait la peau.

Le tchèque enleva ses lunettes et fixa McKay droit dans les yeux.

- Vous étiez avec une femme hier soir?

Oups. Il avait deviné trop vite.

- Oui… Enfin non… Enfin… Répondez à la fin, vous feriez quoi?!

Radek remit ses lunettes et sembla étudier la question.

- Déjà, si elle vous aimait vraiment, elle se serait dénoncée d'elle-même.

- Vous croyez?

- C'est ce que j'aurais fait.

Rodney soupira. Alors Carson ne l'aimait pas vraiment?

- Aaaaarggghhh…

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Oubliez, Radek, oubliez…

La pensée qu'il venait d'avoir l'horripilait tout en l'intéressant.

Bon, il était amoureux, ça, il se l'était avoué. Mais avoir un mur en face de soit aurait été plus simple que d'aimé Carson Beckett.

Parce que c'était un homme.

Parce que c'était un sorcier vaudou.

Parce que c'était la faute à Cadman.

Oui. C'était ça. C'était la faute à Cadman! Quelle idée elle avait eu de l'embrasser, elle aussi...?

"Si je l'attrape, je la tabasse…" **(4)**

Rodney sourit à cette idée. Il était bien incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, encore moins à une femme.

Et, tout à ses pensées, il se remit à tourner en rond.

Et Radek se remit à soupirer, murmurant en tchèque qu'il allait le tuer s'il continuait comme ça…

* * *

**(1)** surnom que Roro donne à Radek dans "Duet" (ça m'a marqué, désolée...) 

**(2)** ça vous rappelle rien??? ;)

**(3)** je vous laisse deviner quoi... XD

**(4)** désolée Laura...

_voilà, vous pouvez reviewer si vous voulez (lol, v'la que j'me met à faire de la pub maintenant!...)_

_

* * *

_

Special reviews!

**Laura :** merci encore! ;-)


	5. Zi End

_Voilà la fin..._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu! ;-)_

* * *

L'appareil Tok' Ra arriva sur Atlantis le lendemain, en fin de matinée. 

Carson avait passé un nuit presque blanche; il avait passé plus de temps à se poser des questions et à aller aux WC **(1)** qu'a dormir. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion –pour la millième fois- qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de Rodney… Ou du moins terriblement attiré et troublé par lui.

Pffiou… Fatigue, fatigue, fatigue… Et des petits cœurs partout.

Carson sourit pour lui-même : c'était très agréable d'aimer. Même si c'était un homme, même si c'était Rodney, peu importait en fait.

Et il se sentait prêt.

Evidemment, pour ne pas que Rodney lui en veuille, il mentirait. Au début. Un peu. De toute façon, la machine saurait s'il disait vrai ou pas. Alors autant faire court. A moins que le vrai coupable soit reconnu à temps… Ca lui enlèverait une belle épine du pied.

Et d'ailleurs tout le monde se posait la question… Qui avait bien pu faire ça?...

Lorsque son tour arriva, presque toute la base avait été passée au peigne fin. Il ne manquait plus que lui… et Rodney.

Ce dernier se tenait devant la porte de la salle de réunion. La nuit qu'il venait de passé avait été en tout point similaire à celle de Carson, avec un souci en plus : "je vais finir en prison".

Lorsqu'il vit le médecin arriver, il eut un regard inquiet, puis ses yeux se mirent à briller. L'écossais eut l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais la présence de Ronon le dissuada.

Il lui sourit pour le rassurer et entra dans la pièce.

Elizabeth se tenait là, Radek à ses cotés, ainsi que Teyla et Daniel Jackson.

- Docteur Jackson… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là… dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Docteur Beckett… A vrai dire il semble que je sois le seul terrien dans les environs à savoir se servir de ce joujou.

- Dans ce cas…

Carson s'assit face à l'engin. Elizabeth soupira.

- On peut y aller, dit Daniel.

- Bien. Carson, répondez honnêtement. Où étiez-vous avant-hier soir entre 19h30 et 20h30?

- J'étais avec Rodney McKay à jouer à Warcraft.

La diplomate se tourna vers le docteur Jackson qui hocha négativement la tête.

- Quoi?

- Quelque chose est faux dans cette histoire. Soit la totalité, soit une partie.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir? Demanda Teyla.

- Non… Il suffit juste qu'il n'ait pas joué à Warcraft mais à Sim City **(2)** pour que l'appareil détecte une erreur.

Elizabeth souffla puis demanda:

- Vous avez encore menti?

- C'est… Non, enfin…C'est possible…

- Carson! Dites-nous la vérité une bonne fois pour toute!

- …

- Très bien… Appelez-moi le docteur McKay!

- Mais pour… pourquoi?

- Parce que vous nous cachez quelque chose, tout les deux, et je savoir si ça a un lien avec le colonel Sheppard ou pas.

Beckett ne sut quoi répondre.

Rodney entra, rudement escorté par Ronon.

Il jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui, et demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna Weir.

- Mais je… Carson a déjà fini?

- Rodney, ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre.

Le canadien prit donc la place de son acolyte.

- Dites-nous la vérité.

- Mais on vous l'a dit, nous étions en train de jouer à Warcraft! J'apprenais à Carson!

- Ce n'est pas vrai, intervint Daniel.

- Oh vous ça va, on n'a pas besoin d'un archéologue pour ce genre de chose!

- Rodney!

- C'est pas grave, ricana le dit archéologue, j'ai l'habitude avec Jack **(3)**…

Rodney et Carson se regardèrent. Le regard du scientifique se fit implorant. Il avait besoin d'aide. Sur ce point, Carson ne pouvait pas l'aider. C'était dire la vérité ou rien.

Il décida donc de dire la vérité…

- D'accord, je vais tout vous dire. Mais à une seule condition. Tout ce qui sera dit ici ne devra jamais en sortir. Ok?

- Et bien… D'accord.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Ok, alors… Et bien… J'étais bien entendu avec Carson… Là je ne mens pas.

- Je vous arrêterais si l'appareil repère un mensonge, ironisa Daniel.

- Ouais…Donc, nous étions ensemble et… Disons… Que nous ne faisions rien de précis, mais…

- Aie, ça commence à tomber dans le rouge.

Rodney soupira. Il tremblait comme une feuille.

L'écossais, voyant sa détresse, le poussa doucement, s'assit à sa place, et déballa tout.

Du début à la fin.

L'expérience de McKay, le baiser…

L'appareil ne broncha pas, il disait vrai.

- Donc, si vous ne vouliez pas nous donner la vraie raison… C'est pour ça. Vous êtes…homosexuels…

- Non! Non-non-non-non! Interrompit l'astrophysicien. Nous sommes… disons… A voile et à vapeur… On va dire ça… Enfin, non, c'était une experience... Une toute petite expérience... Raaah, oubliez ça.

Elizabeth sourit, visiblement amusé de la situation.

- Donc, conclut Radek, ce n'est aucun de vous deux qui a agressé Sheppard.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite…

- Menteurs! C'est vous qui l'avez fait!

Tous se retournèrent vers Ronon, qui venait de dégainer et visait Beckett.

- Ronon, enfin,…

- Vous avez voulu le tuer! Je le sais!

Au fur et à mesure, il se rapprochait des deux comparses qui n'en menaient pas larges.

- Mais enfin, Ronon, vous venez de le voir…

- Mensonges!!

Celui-ci hurlait presque. Trop occupé à tenir en joue Rodney et Carson, il ne s'aperçu pas qu'il s'était positionné devant l'engin.

Daniel eut une idée.

- Où étiez-vous Ronon, avant-hier soir entre 19h30 et 20h30?

- Chez Weir! Apprenant à jouer aux échecs!

La machine passa au rouge.

- Il ment!

Ronon se retourna, prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Mais si! Il était avec moi!

- Non, l'appareil est formel.

- Ou alors, ce n'est pas vraiment lui… murmura Teyla.

A ces mots, Ronon bouscula les gardes et partit à toutes jambes dans la cité.

Elizabeth se précipita dehors et cria "Suivez-le, attrapez-le moi!", suivi d'un message radio: "Pour l'ensemble de la base d'Atlantis, ici le docteur Weir. Ronon Dex n'est pas dans son état normal, il est dangereux, faites preuve d'une grande prudence. Que toutes les équipes s'attèlent à sa recherche. Ramenez-le vivant!"

Une heure plus tard, après une course effrénée, le major Lorne se présenta au bureau du docteur Weir.

- Madame? Nous l'avons attrapé.

- Ah? Dans ce cas, amenez-le-moi.

- J'aimerais, Madame, cependant… Il est mort. Il a tenté de tuer le véritable Ronon, qui a riposté.

Le "véritable" Ronon pointa alors son nez.

- Je suis là…

- Ronon? Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé?

- Je n'en sais rien moi-même. Lorsque je suis rentré de chez vous, l'autre soir, j'ai senti une décharge par derrière. Surement un assommeur wraith ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une salle d'Atlantis, ficelé comme un vulgaire animal. Je me suis détaché tant bien que mal…

- …et nous sommes tombés nez-à-nez avec lui. Enfin, le "faux" Ronon est tombé nez-à-nez avec lui.

- Et il a payé pour ce qu'il a fait.

La diplomate soupira.

- Quelle histoire… Sait-on de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait?

- Non, aucune idée.

- Je devrais peut-être aller faire l'autopsie, proposa Carson.

- Allez-y… Et encore désolée pour tout ça.

- Pas grave.

Il partit en direction de l'infirmerie et entendit derrière lui Rodney dire sur un ton caustique : "Et bien, la prochaine fois, rappelez-vous que je ne suis pas un meurtrier!!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Carson avait fini l'autopsie. C'était un humain, soit. Et il avait eu droit à une très belle chirurgie esthétique. Mais comment était-il arrivé ici? Elizabeth avait fait contrôler les listes, aucun des membres de l'expédition ne manquait. Bizarre, bizarre. Surement n'auraient-ils jamais la vérité.

Daniel Jackson venait juste de repartir, emmenant avec lui la fameuse "machine infernale" comme la nommait John.

Ce même John qui avait enfin pu sortir de l'infirmerie, mais qui n'avait plus le droit de partir en mission pendant au moins une semaine, voir surement deux. Ce même John qui prit sur un ton joueur le fait qu'un homme soit passé à la chirurgie esthétique juste pour essayer de le tuer. "Je deviens célèbre!" annonçait-il à qui voulait l'entendre.

Décidemment, cette histoire avait été bien étrange…

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir joué au chat et à la souris pendant tout ce temps, Rodney et Carson convinrent d'un diner en tête à tête pour pouvoir parler de ce qui s'était produit.

En tout cas, quoi qu'il se passerait, Elizabeth leur avait expressément demandé d'être le plus discrets possible.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A 21h tapantes, le canadien frappa chez l'écossais.

La porte coulissa.

- Et bien quoi, vous pouviez entrer…!

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais j'ai les mains pleines…

- Oh, pardon.

Il se précipita à son secours. Rodney avait en effet apporté du champagne, des vieux CD de musiques d'ambiances (une 20aine, Carson se demanda s'il comptait le draguer là-dessus), et un gâteau au chocolat.

- C'est vous qui l'avait fait?

- Vous me voyez faire de la pâtisserie? C'est Teyla qui s'en est occupé, avoua-t-il.

Ils dinèrent, débattant de choses bien quelconques, puis se servirent un verre de champagne accompagné d'un petit bout de gâteau.

- Bien, bien, bien… Si nous attaquions? Demanda Rodney.

- Et bien, allez-y mangez!

Le scientifique éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça! Je parlais de ce qui s'est passé… Ne devions-nous pas en parler…?

- Mmmh… Oui… Allez, dites moi tout…

- De quoi…? Pourquoi moi? Allez-y, commencez, vous!

- Certainement pas, c'est vous qui vouliez en parler…!

Au fur et à mesure de leur conversation (ou plutôt de leur engueulade), ils se levèrent pour se placer face à face.

Carson en avait plus qu'assez du caractère égocentrique de Rodney et de son air supérieur.

Rodney, lui, ne supportait plus le style "autruche" **(4)** de Carson à chaque fois qu'il fallait parler sérieusement.

Ils commençaient à s'insupporter l'un l'autre avec une grande intensité.

Puis Carson fondit. Et embrassa Rodney. Comme ça. D'un coup. Conquis par ses beaux yeux bleus.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas au début, puis il s'abandonna aussi.

De longues secondes plus tard, ils finirent par se dessouder, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'explication, n'est-ce pas? Ironisa le médecin.

- Pas vraiment, répondit son amant avec un petit sourire.

- Et maintenant?

- Et maintenant…

- Que fait-on?

- …

- Alors?...

- Et bien… Que dirais-tu de s'amuser un peu?

Carson sourit, et Rodney l'embrassa de plus belle.

La nuit risquait d'être blanche, mais après tout, tout le monde s'en fichait.

Ils s'aimaient, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**FIN - ZE END**

* * *

**(1)** on vous dira pas pourquoi, c'est un peu cochon... lol 

**(2)** ben voui, j'aime bien ce jeu, et c'est le premier qui me soit venu en tête...

**(3)** O'Neill bien sûr, bien que ce soit un petit anachronisme, vu que maintenant c'est Mitchell qui a prit le commandement de SG1...

**(4)** clin d'oeil à Navis pour l'expression...

_Bon ben voilà... ça vous a plu? parce qu'à moi oui, loool _;-)

* * *

Special Reviews! 

**VLU :** ah voui voui je me suis justement inspirée de cet épisode parce que j'adoooooooore... la suite de l'enquete, c'est pour une autre fic (héhé, j'lai déjà commencé mais vous l'aurez plus tard...)... SLASH POWAAA!! sinon, au cas où t'aurais pas compris HAPPY BIRTHDAY! -_boulet- -d'accord, je sors-_

**Idrill :** merci pour ta review! non-non, je n'ai pas de dents contre Sheppy, mais il fallait un personnage important pour que ça vaille le coup de faire tout ce bordel... lol

**Mimi :** heu ben... dis pardon à ton amie pour moi... lol

**Sophieat :** merci heureuse que ça te plaise!


End file.
